


Of Magic and Midnight Chats

by Devily (Fan1117)



Series: Of Magic and Mayhem [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Island, Canon Compliant, Dance magic, Domestic Fluff, During Canon, Elemental Magic, Fluff, Katsuki Yuuri's extended family, M/M, Magic, Magical Creatures, Musical magic, Original Character(s), Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, Romantic Fluff, Spirits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 09:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26969935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fan1117/pseuds/Devily
Summary: Viktor thought he knew what magic was… until he met Yuuri Katsuki.Then, it was all different, yet the same that it has always been. Viktor then knew that love could be a magic on its own.Yet, he only knew what most people knew, and perceive what most people perceived.And that didn't necessarily apply for Yuuri Katsuki.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Of Magic and Mayhem [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968139
Kudos: 26





	Of Magic and Midnight Chats

Viktor knew magic in a way that most people do. He knew the thrill of jumping in the ice, that sensation of your body floating even if it was briefly, he knew the magic of inspiration, the magic of creation, of things that are deeply tied to your soul and then manifested into the world. He knew that the passion for his sport was some kind of magic on its own.

Viktor thought he knew what magic was… until he met Yuuri Katsuki.

Then, it was all different, yet the same that it has always been. Viktor then knew that love could be a magic on its own.

Yet, he only knew what most people knew, and perceive what most people perceived. 

And that didn't necessarily apply for Yuuri Katsuki.

It happened one night that Yuuri had entered his room. At that time they used to sleep in separate rooms, but Viktor would always let his door slightly open, either for Makkachin to go out or for Yuuri to come in.

That day was pretty uneventful, and Viktor was getting ready to go to bed when he heard two soft knocks in his door. 

Viktor turned, having full sight of Yuuri entering his room. He was wearing his sleep clothes -usual big size old t-shirt and cotton shorts that Viktor definitely didn't spend more seconds staring at them than he should. His hair was also a little bit disheveled.

"Viktor,” he said, "can I talk to you for a second?"

"Of course. Come on in"

He remembered the way Yuuri sit on his bed, legs crossed, how he would look slightly away as he pat the space in front of him for Viktor to sit.

Viktor did, waiting patiently for Yuuri to order all his thoughts. A tiny bit of anxiety grow inside him with every second but he hid it away with a smile. "What do you want to talk about?"

"There is something I wanted to tell you" he ran his fingers through his hair "But I didn't know how to or how you were going to react so…" he started to move his hand, grabbing then together like me was afraid they would fly away.

The little flame of anxiety seemed to grow inside Viktor, the fire seeking to warm every part of his body. He grabbed Yuuri's hands into his, squeezing them a bit as he said "Is there something wrong with your program? Or is it something else?

_Is it me? Is it us?_

"No, no, no, it's about something else,” he said them pause touching his head as he sighed "I just don't know how to explain it…" he stared at nothing in particular for a couple of seconds, something way past him, as Viktor's palms started to get a little sweaty. 

"Can you pass me that glass of water?" Viktor turned around to where Yuuri was indicating. There, in one of his bedstands, was a glass with a little less than half of water in it. He grabbed and handled it to Yuuri.

"I can go and bring you more if you are thirsty" 

"No, it's fine" Yuuri keep his head held down, staring at the bottom of the glass like he had some sort of secret. Viktor observed as the man lifted his left hand just about above the glass while the other held it. He then closed the fingers of the left hand like he was about to throw a pick of salt inside. His eyes went to Viktor "Just… don't freak out, ok?"

Yuuri breathed in, as Viktor held his own, and draw his left hand upward while exhaling. 

In a moment, all the air seemed to get knocked out of Viktor's lungs as he gasped, watching how the water in the glass started to go up as if the gravity didn't have its effects on it.

He watched as the water left the glass, floating boundless in the space between him and Yuuri. Once all the water came out of the glass, he put it aside. Viktor watched with open eyes how Yuuri, now with both hands-free, moved around the water; shaping it until nothing was left but a single perfect sphere that he held it neatly in one hand.

"Open your mouth,” Yuuri said, lifting his chin with his two fingers "Don't swallow until I tell you"

Viktor did as he was told. 

Yuuri pushed the little bubble forward, handling it in a way that entered his mouth and stayed on his tongue. Viktor could feel the two fingers under his jaw push and he closed his mouth with the water still trapped inside. 

The sensation wasn't as Viktor was expected. He could still feel the waves of the water inside his mouth. Yuuri moved one of his palms, the one that pushed the sphere for the first time, to stay in front of Victor's face, then closed it into a punch.

The water inside his mouth then relaxed and Yuuri prompted him: "You can swallow now"

Viktor did, feeling the water go down his throat. Both stayed silent for a couple of seconds as Viktor processed all the things he had just witnessed. That last until Yuuri decided to ask "Well, how was it?" 

"It was…"

"...weird?" He finished the sentence with an arched eyebrow

"Is Interesting" answered Viktor. 

"Oh,” said Yuuri in a way that Viktor knew it surprised him "I guess you could say that" he laughed. A little nervous chuckle. "Do you have any questions? Or you preferred to rest and start tomorrow? It's a lot to take in."

Viktor smiled. "I think I'm fine. I just have so many questions, I don't know where to even begin!"

"Just choose one and we could start from that" Yuuri said.

"Ok,” Viktor thought hard before saying "Since When you can do this?"

"Since I was six" Yuuri answered, then he added: "Yuuki started a little early than me, though."

"So It is a family thing? Mari and your parents also have it?

"Yes and no" Viktor looked at him with curious eyes so Yuuri explained more: "First, it's not just my family, many could say It's a class thing? There is a lot of ongoing debate about that." he said "But It doesn't really matter. In my family, only those within my generation have it, so it's just me, Yuuki, Mari and my cousins from mum's side"

"So Toshida and Hiroko don't have it?" 

"My grandfather (mum's dad), was the last of his generation to have it. (He had an earth type of flow.) Then he emigrated to Japan where he met my grandmother, who didn't have any type of flow, and had my mother and uncles. My grandfather's dad also didn't have any type of flow, so many thought he would be the last one to have flow in the family line.

"... But it wasn't" 

"No" Yuuri gave him a sly smile, and Victor's heart seemed to combust inside his chest. "It did skip a generation, but then one of my cousins and Mari got it (Mari even has the same flow that my Grandfather had), then Yuuki, the rest of my cousins and I were reclaimed; And now we are the generation with the most quantities of flow per family member in the history of the family line."

Yuuri's pride could be seen in every pore of his face as he answered all the questions Viktor asked him about his family history. It was a pleasant sight, one that Viktor wanted to see more of.

"So it is hereditary then?" 

"It depends on the person and their affinity with the flow. For Mari, it happened naturally. She started to show signs of his flow since she was a toddler and developed as she also grew up. We were not so lucky…" Yuuri stayed silent for a while, fidgeting with the rim of the empty glass of water

"What do you mean?" Viktor asked, but in his heart, he felt guilty. Just because Yuuri gave him permission to ask anything, it sure didn't mean he had the right to pray, so he added: "I'm sorry, I'm asking too much. You gave me so much information already, you don’t have to answer if you don't want to"

"It's ok, I was the one who told you to ask everything you wanted. It's just that a reclaiming is...it's complicated." Yuuri said "For instance, the people that are claimed or reclaimed don't develop flow on his own, their flow is given to them. Mine was given by a young water spirit that referred to themself as Meritos, and I believe. Yuuki's flow giver was a South fire spirit named Reise if I remember it correctly…" Yuuri yawned a little as he rested his face on his hand "Viktor?"

Viktor listened to Yuuri's explications like a child listening to the longest and most complicated fairytale, a mix of astonishment and awe "Yes?" 

"What was I talking about before?" asked the man and Viktor answered him." Oh, yeah, The Reclaiming. Every person selected goes through differently, for exam…" Yuuri gave another yawn. Viktor found it absolutely endearing, watching as Yuuri’s eyelashes brushed his face, falling like they weighed a thousand pounds. 

“Yuuri,” Viktor said softly “, Do you want to lay down?” Yuuri looked at him and then at the bed “Can I?”

“Of course”

They both lay down in the bed. Now that his head had hit the pillow, Yuuri's eyes seemed unable to open to the point Viktor thought he had fallen asleep. Carefully, he got up and went to grab an extra blanket and covered the man with it, and turned the light off.

"Um...Viktor?" Yuuri stirred under the blanket.

"Shhh" responded Viktor "go back to sleep" then added "Thank you for responding to my questions"

Viktor didn’t need to turn on the light to know the other man was smiling when he said: “You’re welcome. I’m happy now that I told you”

“Really?” said Viktor.

“Yeah, you are my coach after all and you live here…”

“Oh, well, yeah I suppose…”

“... and It wouldn’t be fair to you if we start dating and I keep it from you or something”

“...”

“!!!”

“I-I don’t know why I said that…” Said Yuuri followed by the ruffed sounds of the blanket.

"Yuuri! Are you hiding over the blanket now?"

"...no"

"Liar" more ruffing was heard as Yuuri take the blanket away from him.

"No, I am not!"

Viktor moved closer to Yuuri, almost touching.

"Viktor!"

"So..that means we are dating now, right?" Said Viktor trying so much to not sound as excited as he was feeling, but ultimately failing.

"...I guess?" Was Yuuri's tentative answer. "We never really talked about it since…” Viktor had enough understanding of Yuuri at that moment to know what he was talking about.

Since that time you kissed me. 

Viktor had been low key burning inside since that day, worrying if the next time he would be utterly rejected. Of course, Yuuri’s nervousness and avoidance towards him now had a reason, but back those days the situation wasn’t very clear, nor neither of them had time to talk about those kinds of things till that night.

He searched for Yuuri’s hands, grabbing them away from his face and held them tighter “If I’m honest, I don’t care too much about labels. I just want to be with you as long as you want to be with me,” he said “but if you want to take it step by step, that’s ok too. Now, Yuuri, if we go on a date, where would you take me?”

“There is this food festival in the center of the town this weekend, I was going to ask you if you wanted to go” murmured Yuuri shyly “Or we can go to one of the neighbor towns, it’s just a few minutes to go and come back in train” he added quickly.  
Viktor just smiled in the dark “I would love to go to that food festival with you”

“So it’s a date?” Yuuri asked

And Viktor confirmed: “It is”

There was a silence a little bit after, until both started laughing quietly trying to not be heard. Then, Viktor’s eyes started to get heavy and he yawned as he spoke to Yuuri: “Ok, I think we need to sleep now”

“Ok” murmured Yuuri with a soft whisper “Goodnight, Viktor”

He squeezed Viktor's hand lightly as he closed his eyes, holding it until he fell asleep completely. As tired as Viktor was, he stayed awake a few seconds more, feeling the warm of Yuuri’s hand in his as his eyes started too close and a merely audible whisper escape his lips:

“Goodnight, Yuuri”

**Author's Note:**

> And It's done! My first post here! I'm so happy!
> 
> I've been wanting to post here for years now, but I always have this mindset that, for whatever reason, if I wanted to post something in Ao3, I felt it needed to be really good. It wasn't until this year I started to let that mindset go and finally start to enjoy writing as I once did.
> 
> Overall I really liked the beginning and how I described Yuuri using water magic, those two things were key when I decided to finally post it here. It took me days to figure out the middle so in the end I did what I thought best and let it pass. There will always be room for improvement in the future.
> 
> Also, I now realized I did not explain much about what "Island AU" really is, so here it goes:
> 
> Basically, the AU is called like that because the story centers around an Island, and the people of this Island have magical powers. At the moment I'm writing this there are four types of magic or, as described in the fic "flow": There are what I called elemental flow, kinetic flow, mechanic flow, and sonorous flow. All of which would be explained eventually in other parts.
> 
> And, as I mentioned in the tags and the fanfic itself, in this AU Yuuri has another sister apart from Mari named Yuuki. I think you already know by the name alone but just in case you missed it, Yuuki is Yuuri's twin sister and they also have a bunch of cousins that live on the Island. Yuuki in particular is a worldly acclaimed professional Dancer and she also lives on the Island with her girlfriend Jenna that I can't wait for you to meet because she is a ray of sunshine and I love her so so much!
> 
> On another note, I feel like I need to clarify one more thing: when I started writing this AU I promised myself that I will indulge as much as possible so that means all the things I will write are catered to me specifically and as a way to explore certain themes. To put it shortly: don't expect any type of PLOT from me and if you, by some holy grace of heaven, see or read something akin to a plot point please tell me so I can hunt it down asap.
> 
> Ok, I don't want this to be longer than the fic itself. Don't worry if you don't get everything now. There would be more parts besides this one and you can always ask me things in the comments!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and have a good day!


End file.
